


Poker Game

by Kellygirl, sffan, skripka



Series: Sometimes You Just Gotta... [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: Strip Poker. No plot. What more do we have to say?





	Poker Game

**Author's Note:**

> So, one night skrip had this idea for a round robin smut tale. She asked kellygirl and sffan if they were interested. Much naughty plotting ensued. This is what we came up with. If you happen to find the plot, let us know...because damned if we could!
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: June 8, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Chinese translations: 

Tianna = oh God  
Xingjiao = screw it  
Pigu = ass  
Tamade = motherfucker  
Yehsoo = Jesus  
Jihao made = Fucking hot 

_Well, this should be interesting._

I wait for Simon's response, not believing for a minute he'll accept Jayne's little challenge. We'd been playing poker for about thirty minutes, and I'd been letting their arguing flow past me. Ever since the Doc's been on board, Jayne has taken to provoking and teasing him. He seems to really enjoy doing subtle, and not so subtle, things to get a rise out of Simon. Me and Zoe had joked a few days ago that if Simon were a girl, Jayne would be pulling his hair every chance he got. 

I didn't have nothing to do but wait on an answer for a job, so me and Jayne invited Simon to play cards with us. The game had been going pretty good, until Jayne had gotten tired of Simon's comebacks and decided he wanted to play for more than chores. He'd leered and smiled more than a little meanly when he'd asked Simon if he wanted to play strip poker. The boy had froze, looking at Jayne, then at me, asking if this was some sort of joke. 

I had laughed when he asked if we were going to steal his clothes or do something else embarrassing to him. I just shrugged and smiled, telling him that depended on his interpretation of embarrassing. Jayne and I are waiting on his answer and I expect him to get pissy and storm off to his room. 

I'm surprised when Simon accepts the new rules of the game. It's decided that we should remove our footwear and socks, just to speed up the game a bit. We continue to play, but now there's a new tension buzzing around the table. Five minutes later Jayne loses, and takes off his tee shirt with a casualness that lets me know he's got no problem being shirtless, or probably naked, if this game keeps going. A few moments later, I give up my suspenders with only a slight smirk at Simon and Jayne. Jayne loses his belt next and we both look at Simon when he unbuttons his vest and discards it on a couch. 

He loses the next hand too and my eyebrow raises up as Doc gives me a small look from underneath his eyelashes as he begins to take off his shirt. When his shirt is halfway unbuttoned he looks at Jayne and I do too. He seems surprised that Simon is willing to get undressed. The sudden heat in his eyes makes me look back at Simon. 

The boy's chest looks good and I let my eyes travel over his shoulders, arms, and the sparse trail of dark hair that leads down into his pants. The ship's not cold, but it's not warm either, and I appreciate this fact as I watch Simon's nipples slowly harden as the air hits them. I look up at Simon's face and see that his cheeks are more than a little flushed. 

* * *

I could hardly believe my ears. The Doc had actually said yes to playin' strip poker. I thought fer sure he'd a run off like a girl. Guess he ain't as uptight as I thought. The boy's got some other surprises hidden too - no one gets a body like that sittin' in the infirmary all day. I'm gonna hafta have a talk with him about usin' my stuff without askin'. I'm still starin' at him, entertainin' myself with thoughts of how smooth his skin would feel under my hands when Mal kicks me under the table. 

"Your deal," he says, with a bit of smirk. 

Self-righteous bastard - he was starin' too, practically droolin'. 

I shuffle the cards and deal. I notice Simon peekin' at me and I smile behind my cards. It's time to see just how far the Doc is willin' to go. I lose the hand on purpose. I think Mal suspects somethin,' 'cause he shoots me this look. I just grin at him and stand up, unbuttonin' my pants. 

I can feel Simon's eyes on me and I look down at him. His face turns pink and he looks away real fast. I chuckle and take off my pants and toss 'em onto an empty chair. I scratch my stomach and notice that Mal's watchin' my hand. I scratch a little lower, just over the waistband of my boxers and his eyes follow my hand down. I chuckle again and sit down. 

The Doc loses again and he stands up. He really is a piss-poor poker player. Looking down at the table, not makin' eye contact with either of us, he takes off his pants and folds them neatly, fussin' away, tryin' to get the seams straight. Mal an' I are starin' again - he's got these black silk boxers on that cling to him in all the right places. Our eyes are crawlin' all over him and I know Simon notices, 'cause he sits down real fast and glares at us, darin' us to say one word. 

He's real cute when he's riled. 

Mal loses the next hand and he stands. He looks Simon right in the eyes and slowly starts unbuttonin' his shirt. The Doc's eyes are huge and his hands flex on the table as he watches Mal take off his shirt. Mal looks pretty good shirtless, and I give him a good, long look. It's gettin' more 'n more tense in here, and I grin to myself and decide maybe it's time to lose again. 

It's hard losin', I hate ta lose, but I figure, rattlin' the Doc's more than worth it, an' from the look on his face when I stand and casually shuck off my undershorts, he's definitely rattled. I didn't think it was possible, but he turns even redder and the flush burns all the way down his chest. 

Simon clears his throat and looks at Mal and says, "Looks like it's just us." 

"Looks like," Mal drawls. 

As Simon deals the cards, I get up and walk behind him on the pretense of gettin' a drink of water. They're arrangin' their cards when I lay one hand on the back of Simon's chair and stand beside him. If he turns his head so much as an inch, he's gonna get an eyeful. My fingers brush the short hairs on the back of his neck, and he shivers slightly and lets out a small gasp. I grin at Mal and take a drink from my glass of water. 

\+ + + + + 

Oh, this is not going well. Or, maybe it's going too well. 

I knew it was a dare, that the two other men here were just seeing if they could push my buttons, so I took the challenge at face value. Problem was, though, I've never played poker quite this seriously before. And never with this amount of distraction. My game, such as it is, is shot all to hell. 

Jayne's not helping matters. I can feel him, naked, just _standing_ there. I don't dare move either, because Mal's eyes are locked on mine. They're hot blue, and I can feel the heat on my face, and behind my neck, where Jayne's fingers brush by gently. _Tianna._ I tilt my eyes to my hand, and I'm going to lose this one, too. 

"Dealer takes three." Remarkably, my voice doesn't crack. I take the cards, and still have nothing, while Mal takes two cards with a grin and an easy reach. My eyes are drawn to the interplay of muscles in that chest, and my throat goes even drier. _Xingjiao_ , I'm ready to end this. Although a tiny part of my brain is dreading what could happen next, my body is responding to all the anticipatory energy in the room. 

I lay my cards face up on the table. "Call." I can tell Jayne is startled by my abrupt move, and even Mal is gratifyingly shocked. I begin to stand, but a hand on my shoulder stops me. 

"Ya' won." It's true, I only had a 10 high, but Mal's hand was even worse. I spare a brief thought that maybe Mal was trying to lose, when my breath catches as I watch him remove his pants. Jayne's hands start rubbing across my shoulders, while Mal's eyes rake over the two of us as he stands there, gloriously and arrogantly naked. 

"Well, seems like we got ourselves a bit of a situation here." Mal glances at the mercenary behind me, and I catch the meaning of that look. I start out of my chair, only to be manhandled by Jayne, who attaches his mouth to my throat, even as his hands yank at my boxers. 

The noise I make is too inarticulate to even be called a moan, but I close my eyes in pleasure. Jayne may not kiss, but he's really good with his mouth. He's sucking, biting, and licking, and I'm so focused on the sensations he's causing, that I almost forget Mal is standing there. At least until he pulls my head back, and kisses me deeply from the side. The waves of pleasure are already overwhelming any sense I had left. 

My arms are braced on the table, and Jayne has finally removed my underwear. Mal's still devouring my mouth, hands holding my head still. When Jayne returns to my chest, he starts playing with my nipples, pinching and pulling with his surprisingly delicate fingers. 

Amazingly enough, the rumble in Jayne's chest sounds like a purr. Mal pulls away from my lips, and catches my eyes with a surprised grin. "How 'bout we take this somewhere more...private?" 

"Your bunk or mine?" Jayne looks like sex personified, lust making his eyes dark. His fingers haven't stopped moving, though, and I'm trying to hold back, to keep some semblance of control. 

"Mine. It's bigger," Mal points out. 

"Also, it's got to be more comfortable than the galley," I state, having finally caught my breath. "The dining table is unhygienic, and besides, no rutting way am I going to trust you two to remove any splinters from my _pigu_." 

There. I've regained a bit of what I wanted. Then Jayne laughs, and picks me up bodily. I yelp in surprise. He wraps my legs around his waist, and I grab onto his neck for dear life, as he starts jouncing me towards the foredeck. 

My erection is rubbing against Jayne's, and I lay my head on his shoulder, just drinking in the sensations. As we leave the hatchway, I catch sight of the Captain's face as he follows us. He seems cool, amused, and I'm wondering what it's going to take to break Malcolm Reynolds iron control, and realize that I've got a perfect opportunity to recruit Jayne to my experiment. 

Mal's bunk is unlocked, and Jayne lets me descend the ladder first, with a mocking bow. I feel the flush on the back of my neck again, but carefully lower myself into the room. I barely have time to register the contents of the Captain's quarters, before Jayne slides down, a flurry of arms and legs and chest hair, and basically throws me against the wall. As he goes back to work on my neck, I barely hear Mal's arrival over the sound of the blood rushing around my body. 

* * *

Jayne's kissing and nibbling on Simon's neck like he wants to devour him whole and the sight of it makes me harder than I've been in a long time. All that smooth, pale skin being handled by Jayne's slightly darker muscled body almost makes me want to lie down and watch. Almost, because more than that, I want to touch and stroke the both of them. 

I move closer until I can see Jayne's beard making small marks across Simon's neck and jaw. As I get closer, Jayne moves Simon away from the wall so that I can get behind him. My hands settle on Simon's hips and I let my nails scrape gently, back and forth, from the crease of his hips to the small of his back. The smell of arousal from all three of us is everywhere and I take a deep breath of it before pressing my cock against Simon's backside. 

Simon gasps, and moves his hips, pressing into me and my control wavers for a minute along with my eyesight. I lean forward and lick the top of Simon's spine, committing the salty taste to memory. Suckling and nibbling like I'm ready to devour him myself, my eyes meet and clash with Jayne's. We stare at each other until Jayne drops his eyes and whispers to Simon. 

"How do you want it Doc? You wanna fuck or be fucked? Don't matter much to me long as I get that pretty mouth of yours to suck my cock for awhile." Jayne's eyes meet mine again and he smirks and reaches around Simon and rubs his thumb over my shoulder and down my side. "Mal wants a turn with that mouth of yours too. We both might need a demonstration of its power." 

While I wait on Simon's answer my breath hisses out when Jayne's twists one of my nipples and then runs his fingers over it. Without thinking about it I bring one of my hands around Simon's waist and up to his chest, pulling and pinching one of his nipples. The sound he makes, half-whimper, half-plea makes me want to throw him on the bed and ride him til we both can't walk. 

We'll save that for later. My other hand goes to Jayne's chest and I'm surprised at how soft the hair covering it is. I find a nipple and circle it a few times before rubbing it and running my fingertips across it. 

* * *

Mal's fingers are strong and sure on my nipple as he teases it til it's hard. I moan quietly when he starts pullin' on it and then gasp when Simon leans forward and flicks his tongue sharply against the other. The Doc latches on and sucks fierce until I'm squirmin'. He looks at me with lust-darkened eyes and insteada answerin' the question, he begins a long, slow slide down my body. When he reaches his knees Simon looks up at me and licks his lips slowly. My cock jerks, oozin' pre-come. He holds my cock lightly in one hand and runs his tongue gently across the head. 

" _Tamade_ " I groan as my hips buck forward. Mal laughs darkly and keeps pinchin' and twistin' my nipples. The combination of pain and pleasure is drivin' me around the bend. It's too much and not enough both at the same time. 

Simon slides his lips over the head of my cock and starts to probe the slit with his tongue. I moan loudly and put my hand on his shoulder and squeeze gently. I wanna grab his head in both hands and just fuck his sweet, hot mouth until he begs me to stop, but I hold back and let him do this his way. He works his way down my cock, inch by inch, swirlin' and flickin' his tongue, makin' me moan and gasp. 

Mal's watchin' my cock disappear into Simon's mouth and his breathin' is gettin' more and more ragged by the second. He looks up and sees me watchin' him. He moans quietly and suddenly he's on me - kissin' and bitin' and lickin' at my neck and shoulder and runnin' his hands across my chest and back. 

I cup both their heads in my hands, workin' my fingers into their soft, dark hair and lose myself to the powerful sensations they're sendin' through me. 

\+ + + + 

It feels so good to be down here, greedily devouring Jayne's dick, and watching Mal tease his chest. A bit of a reprieve from the overwhelming desire I felt earlier. Not that I don't still desire both of these men, I just have a bit more focus. Right now, I'm focusing on the taste of the cock in my mouth. 

It's hot, and salty, and musky, and sour, all at the same time, and every time Jayne twitches, I move just that much further down. I'm almost to the root of his penis when I swirl my tongue one last time, and slide my mouth completely off. Jayne cries out, and thrusts his hips after me. I flick my tongue over the swollen head, just to taste the pre-come clearly. Another gratifying jerk. 

Mal chuckles, and I catch his eyes, sending him a wordless promise. His eyes widen a bit more as I suggestively suck Jayne's dick down my throat again, but he turns away, and licks along Jayne's neck, while still pulling at the mercenary's nipples. Jayne is whimpering now, so I close my eyes, pull his hips closer, hollow my cheeks, and attempt to suck his spine through his cock. 

It works. With one last groan, Jayne spurts down my throat. I make a valiant effort to swallow it all, but somehow miss a few drops. I glance upwards, and Jayne's eyes are closed. He's breathing heavily, a very sated look on his face, as his powerful hands caressingly move from our heads to our shoulders. Mal, on the other hand, looks slightly stunned. He's licking his lips, desire and a quiet plea in his eyes, but he still hasn't lost it yet. 

Damnit, if I've already lost control once tonight, then he has to. I twist slightly, holding onto Jayne's hand with my left, and grab onto Mal's cock gently, and lean down a bit to bathe his balls with my tongue. My tongue stretches, and strokes over his perineum, causing Mal to suck air sharply. I can just see Jayne react to the noise out of the corner of my eye. 

Not letting go of my hand, he pulls in close to Mal's shoulder, and whispers into his ear, "Boy's good, ain't he?" 

Mal grunts in response. I can tell he's still holding back, so this time I point my tongue and prod at his taint again, running my thumb over the head of his penis. Mal's whole body jerks. Better. Slowly, I lick my way back and up, tasting and feeling the differences in skin. My thumb gathers a pearl of pre-come on its next pass, and I pull my head back slightly. 

Making sure Mal's eyes are on me, and noticing Jayne watching intently as well, I slide my thumb into my mouth, and moan as I taste the drop. Mal lets out a ragged breath, even as I gently pull on Jayne's hand. Remarkably, the big man seems to guess what I have in mind, and follows my lead. 

* * *

My mind is clouded with a thick, slow-moving fog of lust and I know I'm on the edge of my control. Simon is steadily teasing and licking my cock and I can't remember a better sucking than the one I'm getting right now. All his attention and focus are on licking me. Every so often, he runs his hand over my balls, adding to the sensations flying through me. My hands are spaced out on the wall above him and, at a nudge from his hands, I spread my legs out further, trying to decide if it would be better if I close my eyes. I can, but I'd miss watching his head move back and forth on my cock, his lips wet and tight around me. 

Our eyes meet and another bolt of lust rocks through me. I almost jump at Jayne's hand on my waist. I turn my head to look at him and he winks at me as he kneels behind me and starts rubbing my ass. A soft nip from Simon turns my head back to him and my heart stops for one moment as his tongue seems to lap at the shaft of my cock and the head at the same time. 

I can feel Jayne's hands on me and when his tongue swiftly licks me once, then twice, I moan. After the first moan, I can't stop. Jayne goes from introducing his tongue to my opening to trying to move in. And like everything he does, he barrels on aggressively, his licks becoming more urgent, faster, and then wetter. 

"Oh fuck...fuck!" 

I can't believe that's my voice but it has to be, seeing as Jayne and Simon are busy trying to drive me insane with their mouths. One of Jayne's hands explores further between my legs and at the same time Simon goes in search of my balls. Time seems to stop and I can't hear anything but my own harsh breathing. Jayne's hand strokes over my balls and then seems to offer them to Simon's mouth. 

I can feel Simon's tongue trace over them and Jayne's fingers. I'm far from being a virgin, but this move is about to make me come like the first time I discovered touching my cock felt good. Just about when I feel my vision darkening, they stop and return to their places on my body. Simon's mouth sucks so hard it's almost painful and then he switches suddenly to gentle and light. The change in pace leaves me reeling. 

Jayne runs his mouth and tongue over my entrance like he's trying to decide what to do. I realize at the last moment that he's a gorram tease, because after a few shy licks he starts to fuck me with the pointed tip of his tongue. He adds a finger and just as he reaches that small spot inside me, Simon opens his mouth wide and deep throats me. I freeze and every part of my body seems to be waiting. I come hard, cursing, trying not to scream, and trying not to fall. It feels like every one of my muscles leave via my cock and when Simon finishes swallowing, he and Jayne let me go. 

I stumble back and collapse. Luckily the bed is there to catch me and I bounce lightly on my mattress. 

* * *

I take one look at Simon, his lips swollen and glistenin' with Mal's come and I shudder. He licks his lips. My cock jumps back to life at the sight of his pink tongue and I reach out with both hands and grab him by the head and ass and drag him to me. I kiss him hard. He squeaks in surprise and then greedily returns my kiss. I shove my tongue between his lips to lick the last traces of Mal out of his mouth until all I can taste is him. I squeeze his ass and grind his hard, hot cock against me and keep kissin' him. I can't seem to get enough of his luscious mouth. 

I don't normally kiss on the lips - I dunno why, but kissin' is more personal than fuckin'. Kisses make promises that you don't always wanna keep. But somethin' about the Doc makes me not give a shit about any promises I might be makin'. Simon clutches at me and starts thrustin' desperately against my leg. These needy moans are comin' from him and I pull my lips from his and drag my beard across his face, leavin' more red marks on his pale skin. 

I lick at his ear and then whisper, "I wanna fuck you, Simon." 

"Oh yeesss," he replies, his voice all deep with lust, and he digs his fingers into my back. 

"Get on the bed," I say and give him a little shove. 

He gets up and kneels on the bed. He looks over his shoulder at me and then lowers himself onto his forearms, stickin' his beautiful ass up in the air. He spreads his legs wide, openin' himself to me. I can barely stand up and walk to the edge of the bunk, I'm tremblin' so much. I wanna fuck him so bad, I hurt. I run a finger over his puckered hole and he moans. I look over and catch Mal watchin' us, his eyes burnin' with lust. 

"Lube," I growl. 

Mal reaches under the bed, pulls out a tube, opens it, and squirts some of the gel onto my hands. I slick my fingers up and start preparin' Simon. Just as I slip a finger inside his hot hole, Mal starts coatin' my cock with lube. I groan and shove two more fingers into Simon stretchin' him quickly, I gotta get inside him before Mal makes me come. I find the sweet spot and brush my fingers against it a few times just to hear him moan. I hiss as Mal teases the head of my cock with his fingers. I pull my fingers out of Simon and align myself. I grab his hips and press into him. 

He's hot and tight - his body grips my cock like a fist and we both moan as I shove myself deep inside. I pull back, almost all the way out and then slam back in. Simon shudders and moans. I do it again, scorin' a direct hit on his sweet spot. 

"Oh, God, yes, Jayne. FUCK me," Simon gasps. 

That's all it takes. Usin' my grip on his hips to steady him, I start poundin' into him. The Doc's got another secret - he likes it rough. The harder and deeper I thrust, the louder and longer he moans, and the harder he pushes back into me. I pull him upright and wrap my arms around his body, pressing his back against my chest. Simon arches against me and wraps one arm up around my head. The other across my arms around his middle. I latch onto his neck, kissin', suckin' and tastin' his skin. I hammer into his body, deeper and faster with every thrust, losin' myself in the sounds of our combined moans and the slap of our sweaty bodies. 

"Simon, oh Simon, yes. So _jihao made_. You feel so good," I moan. 

\+ + + + 

God, Jayne is driving into me hard, and it feels so good ... _tamade_ , I'm so hard I ache. 

Not willing to wait any longer, I close my eyes and slide my hand down to touch myself, to relive the pressure, and feel it knocked away. Shocked, I open them, and see Mal, looking at me with an intense, erotic gaze in his hot blue eyes. 

"You did such a job on me, let's see how you like the tables turned," he says. I moan, even as Jayne grunts in assent, and pulls my arms away from my body. I'm spread eagled and impaled, and Mal's mouth latches onto a nipple even as his hand closes on my cock. 

I whimper. 

I'm beyond words again, caught between the cock driving into my ass, the mouth pinching my nipple, and the hand pulling and twisting on my cock. I can hear sounds falling from my mouth, but I can't translate them, and, oh _Yehsoo_ , Jayne is still brushing against my prostate. I feel like I'm ready to break. Abruptly, Mal grabs onto my hair with his one free hand and attacks my mouth with his. 

Mal's tongue is pushing into my mouth in the same implacable rhythm as his hand pumps my dick. It's too even, so regular, that I'm gasping, I'm on the edge, and I can't quite get over it, even as senstitized as I am, when suddenly, Jayne grips my shoulder with his teeth. 

I howl into the mouth attached to mine, fireworks going off behind my eyes in sync with my shuddering orgasm. I think I black out for a second, held up only by Jayne's arms, and Mal's hard body against mine. 

When I come to, Mal is cleaning his fingers, lapping up each drop of semen with unholy relish. He catches me staring, and asks with an arched eyebrow "Anyone else want a taste?" 

I shudder, and Jayne's thrusting speeds up, even as he nods by my ear. I can actually feel my eyes widen as his dark tongue takes a sensuous lick. There's another rush of heat to my groin. 

"You too, Simon," and Mal's fucking my mouth with his fingers. 

I'm tasting myself and groaning, even as Jayne's breathing becomes ragged, and his thrusts more erratic. When Mal slips another one of his digits into my mouth, Jayne curses, and I can feel the hot wetness deep inside. Jayne's a deadweight behind me, finally letting my arms drop, as his head leans heavily against my shoulder. Mal, however is as hard as steel again, his dick rubbing against my rapidly stiffening one. 

Mal chuckles, "It's good to be young," and before I can form a retort, he's slickly sliding down my body, and taking my cock into his mouth completely. My eyes are rolling back into my head, even as he sucks me into a full erection. Jayne flops down on the bed beside us and watches us. 

* * *

I know Simon's got to be tired and a little sore but I can't help it as my mouth tastes and sucks him. Just in case we don't do this again, I want as many memories of it as I can get. I also want to see Simon barely able to walk tomorrow. He moans weakly as he's pulled back into this tangle of lust and heat. When he starts to gasp, and pant, and beg, I stop and move away from his cock. 

I look at Jayne and he's lying there like a big, well-fed mountain lion. Eyes half open, nostrils flared, and mouth wet, he meets my gaze. One eyebrow quirks up and then he smiles when I deposit Simon on his chest. I watch as Jayne demands a lazy kiss from Simon. While Simon complies, Jayne moves his hands down Simon's sides, to his waist, and then his ass. He massages and rubs him while I grab the lube. The way Jayne was riding him, he may be a little sore and if he tells me to stop I will. 

Damn, I hope he doesn't. 

My fears are groundless because once I slowly sink into Simon's tight ass, his entire body shudders and he pushes back into me in a silent, almost desperate plea. I start out with slow, almost gentle strokes, but soon they change into powerful, urgent ones and when Simon whispers my name, I realize that I'm chanting his. I pull on his hips until he's on his knees, still straddling Jayne. 

I lick his spine and feel the near electric shock along my own that tells me I'm not going to be able to hold off my second orgasm for long. I push forward as far into him as I can and latch onto a spot between his neck and shoulder with my mouth. Now he's got matching marks, with Jayne's on the other side, in the same place. 

With one hand on his hip and the other pulling and clutching at his cock, I can feel his body vibrating as he reaches orgasm. Simon screams abruptly and spills into my hand. Jayne's hand is there too. My hips snap involuntarily once more and I come...and it hurts, and feels good, and seems like it could become very fucking addictive. 

I pull out of Simon, make sure he's not torn, and sprawl on the other side of Jayne. Simon has collapsed onto Jayne and seems to be asleep, but I can tell by his breathing that he's not. 

* * *

I stroke Simon's sweat slicked back and kiss his forehead gently. He's so wiped he barely moves, he just makes a contented murmurin' sound. I wrap one arm around him and hold him close and reach out and pull Mal closer. I got a bit of a secret myself - I'm a cuddler. 

I turn my head and look at Mal. He must see it in my eyes, 'cause he smiles gently at me, and then settles up against me and rests his head next to Simon's. He gives the Doc a soft kiss and slings his arm across Simon's body and rests his hand on the boy's hip. I run my fingers through Mal's hair and let my own exhaustion tug me down into sleep. 

\+ + + + 

It's very cozy and warm here, lying on top of Jayne's chest, with Mal's arm draped across me, and the aftershocks of my second orgasm still fluttering through my body. Perhaps that's Jayne purring again. It's kind of hard to tell at this point. 

Breathing deeply, I'm trying to think of a good reason to move, but finally decide that there's no point. None of us seems uncomfortable, and I feel a wry smile creep across my face. Who would have guessed an evening like this would make all three of us so happy? Not me, and a sore jaw and thoroughly reamed ass seem a small price to pay. A price I'm more than willing to pay again. Even as I drift off into sleep, my brain is already running through scenarios that might make this happen again. 

* * *

I take a deep breath and feel my whole body settle down for the night. The hand across Simon's hip twitches and my mind wonders sleepily how he keeps his skin so soft and warm. 

The smell of sex and completion is all around us, making me sleepier with every inhale. I rub my head on Jayne's chest and find the perfect spot and let oblivion take me under. My last thought is that I could certainly get used to this. 

* * *

"So, gentlemen, who's up for a friendly game of poker?" Book asks. He shuffles the cards he brought with him as he sits down with Mal, Jayne, and Simon after dinner the following night. He shakes his head in confusion as Simon blushes furiously, while Mal and Jayne exchange a look and start to laugh. 


End file.
